Strawberry Panic! 4Sunrise Part 1
by Ryokilla
Summary: ...the new year...and you by my side...i wanna stop this second with you,forever...


**Strawberry Panic!**

**4.-Sunrise**

**Part 1**

**"Outside is very cold..there isn´t light yet..the sun rises slowly …I hardly can see her..**

..her breathing is so close to mine..her warm body..I don´t want the daybreak to arrive..I feel calm like this...

I would like to kiss her until I get tired...but I don´t want to wake her up... not yet.

..what is she dreaming? About me?.. how could I know.

..I believe we have changed no?.. I think we have, that´s what they told us... but we did it for the best.

...you have changed me.

...I´m grateful because you appeared in my life.

..just by having you by my side I feel an immense happiness.

...I don´t want to leave this place...

...I love you.

...Nagisa.."

(The alarm is about to sound and Nagisa is waking up slowly)

Nagisa:...(whispering)..Shizuma..

(a warm sunshine enters from the window..melting some of the snow. Nagisa is awake)

Nagisa: Shizuma? (looks around from her bed and sees that Shizuma is not there)

(she turns off the alarm. She puts Shizuma´s nightdress and gets up to see from the window how cold outside, then she turns her sight inside the room)

Nagisa: her uniform is missing..where could she be?

(she keeps thinking for a while and goes to the shower)

(Hikari is always early at the greenhouse working on the flowers)

Hikari: thank you so much for coming early

Shizuma: your welcome Etoile, I miss the greenhouse already, so thanks for inviting me

Hikari: I can´t think of no one else to help me out with the flowers, you know them the best

Shizuma: you only have to treat them with love (gently touching the flowers) .. she is awake.

Hikari: eh?

Shizuma: is time for me to go Etoile, if you need help again, I will be glad to help you

Hikari: thanks you Shizuma sama. You are always welcome here

Shizuma: give my regards to Amane

Hikari: in your name

(Shizuma walks in the cold road on her way to Ishigo sha, in her hand, she has a bunch of beautiful flowers from the greenhouse. Her face shines of happiness only with the thought that in a few moments she will have Nagisa in her arms)

Shizuma: (thinking) .. I don´t want to leave this place..(turns her head down sadly) .. I don´t want to..

(Shizuma returns to her room and slowly opens the door. She notices that Nagisa is in the shower. Nagisa hears someone entering to the bathroom)

Nagisa: Shizuma, is that you?

Shizuma: (opening the curtains) Nagisa..

Nagisa: (looking at her) ah! You scared me!.. what are you doing? (Shizuma enters to the shower with her uniform)

Nagisa: Shizuma, you uniform, you´ll ruin it!

Shizuma: I don´t care.. (She embraces Nagisa from her waist and starts kissing her.. Nagisa just let herself go and takes Shizuma´s uniform away)

(At the cafeteria all the girls are ready for breakfast. Miyuki is in her spot, noticing that Shizuma is not there yet)

Miyuki: (thinking) late again eh?

(In the other side of the cafeteria, where the Le rim girls sit, Chikaru is sitting with her "girls" Kagome and the others)

Kagome: Boshibaru is hungry

Chikaru: easy Boshibaru, the Etoile are on their way so we can start eating breakfast (she smiles at the bear)

Remon: this is the first time that the Etoile are late no?

Chikaru: yes, this is not so common

(Hikari enters quickly to the cafeteria and sits in her place. Tomori sees her and she rises)

Tomori: everyone in their sits please. Our Etoile will say out morning pray

Hikari: sorry I'm late! (puts her hands together to pray) ... Lord.. we are grateful for this food...

(After praying, Chikaru turns to the Miatre´s table and looks at Tamao, who looks so sad)

Yaya: what was the matter Hikari? This is the first time you´re late and Amane?

Hikari: yes, I'm sorry. Amane woke up early for training, so I managed to complete all the duties. She has to go to a tournament in Kyoto next week and I´ll have to stay alone.

Yaya: uh! You´ll have lots of work

Hikari: yes, that´s why I have to prepare

Yaya: when you need help, let me know ok?

Hikari: thanks Yaya chan! good thing there are no classes next week, just extramural activities

Yaya: yes! How lucky are the girls that are going home for New Year. However, the party here is way better.

Hikari: aren´t you going home Yaya chan?

Yaya: no, I accorded with Tsubomi to see the fireworks here. Miatre girls are going too so we´re going to buy them tomorrow morning

Hikari: sounds like fun! Where are you planning to see them?

Yaya: from the swimming pool

(Tsubomi arrives with a little notebook in her hand)

Tsubomi: (cough to get the attention) ..very well... here I have the list of things we have to buy tomorrow for New Year

Yaya: well! Very good Tsubomi, you are so organized, you will be a good wife (looking naughty at her)

Tsubomi: (angry) WHAAT! Nooo! ME...I.. just did it because... because we want a very nice New Year no?

Yaya: hehe! that´s right.. we are going to have a great time!

(After breakfast, Miyuki stands up looking serious from her seat and goes near the door. Tamao looks at her from the far)

Chikaru: Good morning Tamao chan! (smiling)

Tamao: (turns) ah! Good morning Chikaru, how are you?

Chikaru: I'm fine, Spica girls invited us tomorrow to see the fireworks, are you coming?

Tamao: I don´t know yet..

Chikaru: are you going home?

Tamao: (speaking low) sometimes I feel I want to leave..

Chikaru: eh? You said something?

Tamao: eh no! I guess I´ll go with you and the girls to see the fireworks (smiles)

Chikaru: I like that, to see you with a great smile

(Tamao stares at Chikaru´s eyes for a while, she blushes and turns fast)

Chikaru: what´s the matter Tamao chan?

Tamao: I have to leave now.. I have many things to do! (leaves the cafeteria fast)

(Chikaru looks at her and smiles)

(The Miatre students from sixth grade are in the living room and Miyuki is looking at the window. When she sees Shizuma coming)

Miyuki: again late Shizuma

Shizuma: I'm sorry... I had things to do (giving her a naughty look)

Miyuki: good thing we don´t have classes today

Shizuma: don´t get mad at me ok? Tomorrow is New Year and today we are not going to do anything. There is no need to be in such a rush

Miyuki: today we are going to fill out Universities enrolment forms, is that nothing important to do?

Shizuma: (looks up fast) that´s right.. I had forgotten..

Miyuki: you´re lucky that the teacher is also late

Shizuma: (talking to her ear) maybe she had things to do as well..

Miyuki: SHIZUMA!

(Shizuma laughs and she moves before Miyuki throws something at her)

(There aren´t classes today at the three schools, but everyone is organizing and preparing decorations to receive the New Year. There is a lot of activity, except in the classrooms of the sixth grade students because today they are getting information to enrol to national and international universities)

Shizuma: mmm.. to which university I should go? (thinks loudly. Miyuki hears and answer)

Miyuki: are you going to study? With all the money you have you could by a cruise ship and travel around the world

Shizuma: and are you willing to come with me? (giving her a naughty look)

Miyuki: (blushes and turns away) mmm..

Shizuma: come on Miyuki! You look nice in Bikini (naughty)

Miyuki: (giving her back and blushing) ah don´t mess with me Shizuma!

(Shizuma laughs)

(At Miatre´s fourth year living room, Tamao is writing something in her notebook looking very focus)

Nagisa: Good morning Tamao chan!

Tamao: ah! Good morning Nagisa (looks at her and continues writing)

Nagisa: what are you writing?

Tamao: nothing (grabs her notebook) good! Let´s prepare the posters for tomorrow! (stands up and goes away from Nagisa)

Nagisa: (thinking) eh? (she stares at Tamao and sees that she goes with the other classmates to work and leaves her alone)

(the day goes calmly, everyone in working in different rooms on the decorations from New Year. The snow stopped outside, just the cold breeze remains. From the far, one can listen the fast step of Star Bride in the training area. Hikari approaches and Amane sees her, turning with Star Bride to get near her)

Hikari: you haven´t eat anything Amane

Amane: yes, I'm sorry Hikari. I´ve been training

Hikari: I know, that´s why I brought some food

Amane: ah! Thanks, can you stay with me for a while?

Hikari: of course my love

(Amane gets Star Bride to the stable and goes with Hikari)

Amane: Hikari..

Hikari: what´s the matter?

Amane: the thing is.. ah! I'm still ashamed to say this.. I don´t know why

Hikari: tell me

Amane: since this morning... I´ve wanted so much... to kiss you

Hikari: (blushing) aah.. me too...

(Eventhough they are girlfriends, Amane is still shy with Hikari. Gently she takes her face and caresses it giving her a tender kiss. Hikari takes her hand and stares at her eyes to kiss Amane)

...

...

(At the sixth grade Miatre´s students' living room, everyone has their Universities´ enrolment forms. Everyone talk anxiously about all the different degrees that they offer and where do they want to go as soon as they finish their studies. Shizuma is in her place and sees them in silence)

Miyuki: (looking at Shizuma)... ready. What is the matter Shizuma? You haven´t fill out anything..

Shizuma: I know..

Miyuki: were you not excited to attend the university?

Shizuma: that´s right

Miyuki: mmm... well I'm done, I will hand them in

Shizuma: are you going to college?

Miyuki: yes, why?

Shizuma: and if your future husband doesn´t let you?

Miyuki: what are you talking about! (blushing)...no..no..I don´t know what are you talking about

Shizuma: Miyuki, so you have forgotten what you are going to do as soon as you graduate from Miatre?

Miyuki: (lowers her face) ..no (says in a lower voice).. I do remember..

(Shizuma stares at Miyuki and sees that she is about to cry. Shizuma stands up, takes Miyuki´s forms and hands them in)

Teacher: Shizuma, have you filled out yours?

Shizuma: in a moment teacher

(Shizuma returns fast to her seat and sees that Miyuki is covering her face. Shizuma sits down in her chair. Takes a pencil and fills the forms fast and hand them in)

Shizuma: teacher, if you will allow us, Miyuki and I have to leave the room

Teacher: go ahead Shizuma

Shizuma: thank you

(Shizuma goes back with Miyuki and notice that she´s crying while she covers her face, Shizuma puts her hand in Miyuki´s shoulder very gently and asks her to leave the room and both walk through the hallway)

Shizuma: I'm sorry Miyuki..

Miyuki: no.. that´s fine.. don´t worry

Shizuma: I shouldn´t say that, I'm sorry I mean it

Miyuki: (turning her back to clean her tears)..everything is alright...I have to accept my reality..

Shizuma: Miyuki...

Miyuki: what´s the matter?

Shizuma: ...I don´t want you to get married..

Miyuki: (turns surprised still with tears) WHAT! Why you say that?

Shizuma: just look how you are every time you listen to the word marriage. I don´t want to see you like this for the rest of your life

Miyuki: but I..

Shizuma: I don´t want you to do something that will make you unhappy forever.

Miyuki: but even if I don´t want to, I have to do it

Shizuma: why! Because your parents say so! So they can associate their companies! Just for that?

Miyuki: I guess (looks down sad)

Shizuma: I don´t want to see you like this ever..(takes Miyuki´s hand).. don´t get married if you don't want to...

Miyuki: (looks to Shizuma´s eyes and blushes)... but Shizuma..

Shizuma: you promised that you are going to be with me always no?

Miyuki: yeah but..

Shizuma: (takes her head gently)...you deserve the best Miyuki...

(In that moment Tamao walks by from the opposite hallway and sees that scene. She stays in silence looking at them)

Tamao: (thinking) ..again with your games Shizuma!..

(Tamao keeps her walk seriously until she gets to the cooking club where she finds Tsubomi at the door)

Tsubomi: Good afternoon Tamao san! Do you want to try some of our cookies?

(Tamao turns and sees her with anger and enters to the cooking club)

Tsubomi: (worried) eeeh! Did I say something wrong!

(Inside Remon, Kagome, Chiyo, Tsubomi and Yaya are making cookies for New Year)

Yaya: what´s the matter Tamao, what´s that serious face for?

Tamao: (very angry)...I hate Shizuma..(looking down)

Everybody: whaaaaat!

Yaya: what happened? Why you say so?

Tamao: I'm so tired of her...(closing her eyes)

(Yaya makes a quick gesture to Chiyo to close the door. Chiyo runs and close it)

Yaya: ok Tamao.. something must happened no?

Tamao: I don´t want to see Nagisa suffering because of her again (with her eyes closed acting seriously)

Everybody: whaat!

(At that moment, Shizuma and Miyuki were walking nearby the cooking club. When Tamao raises her voice, Shizuma heard the comment about Nagisa)

Shizuma: wait a second Miyuki (standing next to the club´s door)

Miyuki: what´s happening? (Shizuma points with her hand to be quiet)

Yaya: but Nagisa is happy with Shizuma, why you say that?

Tamao: I know Shizuma will hurt her again..

(When she finished that sentence, the door opens abruptly and Shizuma enters very serious and stares at Tamao. Everybody became afraid when they saw Shizuma)

Shizuma: Nagisa´s best friend saying something like that...

Tamao: (turns seriously to Shizuma) I just say the truth

Yaya: I think is best to get out of here (saying to the other girls. Everybody star to leave to skip that discussion)

Shizuma: what´s the matter Tamao? So you can dare to speak like that (looking at her serious)

Tamao: I DON´T want you to hurt Nagisa again, she already suffered a lot because of you (calmed, but serious)

Shizuma: and why you say I'm going to hurt her? (looking at her surprised)

Tamao: you are Hanazono Shizuma! Astraea´s Queen! The one who has broke a thousand hearts here and in all the other schools! How are you not going to hurt Nagisa?

Shizuma: WHAT? (surprised) ...the way you talk surprises me

Tamao: or what can you tell me about Miyuki? You also hurt her don´t you? (she keeps starring and talking with calm)

(Outside Miyuki listens surprised, she remains still and keeps listening)

Shizuma: what did you say? (freaked out from the discussion)

Tamao: I don´t even want to think what are you going to do when you graduate and leave! Nagisa will not be near you and you will be there with another girl, or I'm saying something wrong? (looking at her angrily)

Shizuma: why you think I'm going to cheat on Nagisa? I love Nagisa (giving a sincere look)

Tamao: of course, the way you loved other girls at school no?

Shizuma: I'm not going to keep this conversation with you, I don´t know where are you going with this...(mad)

Tamao: I wouldn´t be surprised to know that you may have cheated on Kaori..

(Shizuma didn´t think twice when she slapped Tamao in the face)

Shizuma: I won´t let you talk like that...I never cheated on Kaori..

(Shizuma turns to leave the club)

Shizuma: I will never leave Nagisa, for anyhitng and anybody...did you hear me?

(Shizuma goes out disgusted. Outside Miyuki looks at her totally baffled. Tamao remains alone in the club looking down and begins to cry)

Tamao: (whispering) I'm stupid...so stupid...

(Shizuma walks angrily to the main door and goes out. She closes her eyes to feel fresh air. Miyuki approaches from the back)

Miyuki: Tamao is very hurt

Shizuma:...am I the one to blame?..did I hurt again someone close to me?

Miyuki: no! Is not your fault, this is how it is. It was destiny that made you to find Nagisa

Shizuma: ..she exploited like that because she loves Nagisa so much.. Tamao is a peaceful person..

Miyuki: I think so..

Shizuma: I'm going to my room..

(Shizuma walks to Ishigo sha with Tamao´s angry face in her mind. She can´t believe her reaction and all the things she said)

Shizuma: (thinking while lowering her head) it´s true..I´ve hurt many girls here.. but never Kaori! And even more Nagisa...I´ll never hurt her, I love her so much...

(Yaya and the other girls see Chikaru in the hallway and tell her what happened)

Chikaru: whaaat! Where is Tamao now?

Yaya: she might be at the cooking club, we thought that it was better not to be in her discussion

(Chikaru runs towards the cooking club. Everyone look surprised and talk about that event)

Yaya: I never thought that Tamao was going to react like that.. and even less speak with Shizuma in that way

Tsubomi: I didn´t know Tamao loved Nagisa that much..

Yaya: (sights) sometimes one has to endure the pain and act like nothing happens...there are other times when you can´t take it anymore and happen things like this (lowers her head remembering her problem with Hikari)

Kagome: is this event going to separate us?

Yaya: I hope everything will be solved Kagome

(Chikaru enters fast to the cooking club, she doesn´t see Tamao.. she stars to run and sees her sitting behind the table with her face full of tears. She sits by her side and hugs her)

Tamao: (crying hard) why I did this?... why!

Chikaru: sometimes the heart cannot keep carrying things and needs to take out all that pain..

Tamao: but I said terrible things...now Nagisa will hate me..I´m so stupid..

Chikaru: don´t say that.. you´re a wonderful and sincere person..

Tamao: so you say, it is fine everything I said to her?

Chikaru: I don´t know what you told her, but you expressed yourself and that´s what your heart needed

Tamao: Chikaru...(sobbing)

Chikaru: tell me

Tamao: can you embrace me?

Chikaru: of course

(The night arrived in Astraea, the cooking club gets darker. Chikaru gives a warm embrace to Tamao, who can´t stop crying)

...

...

...

...

(Shizuma is at her room in the dark looking at the window. Tamao´s words are stuck in her head)

Shizuma: (thinking)..after all Tamao is right in some things..

(at that moment, someone knocks her door)

Shizuma: come on in

(Miyuki enters to Shizuma´s room)

Miyuki:..she made you think a lot...

Shizuma: ...you know some things are true

Miyuki: but you are not going to hurt Nagisa

Shizuma: of course I'm not..I´ve changed

Miyuki: then what is bothering you?

Shizuma: I hurt you...(she keeps looking at the window, giving her back to Miyuki)

Miyuki: (remains in silence) ..forget that.. you just have to focus on your future with Nagisa, that´s the important thing here. You know I will always be there for you and support you

Shizuma: (looks at the horizon surprised by Miyuki sincere words and turns) you know how much I love her?

Miyuki: too much... I know you will make her happy for the rest of her life

Shizuma: ...you´re incredible..

Miyuki: is just matter of seeing you to know how much have you changed and how much you love her. So forget what she told you

Shizuma:... I'm sorry for everything Miyuki..(lowers her face and speaks sincerely)

Miyuki: don´t worry. You also had forgiven me...

Shizuma: me? About what?

Miyuki: you don´t remember?

Shizuma: remind me

Miyuki: (smiles) another day we will talk about that.. what a bad memory you have

Shizuma: don´t tell me that..

(someone knocks the door)

Shizuma: come on in

Nagisa: good night...Miyuki

Miyuki: good night Nagisa chan..I was just leaving. Rest well (she bows and leaves the room)

Shizuma: good night my Nagisa (she looks at her wandering if she will ask something about Tamao)

Nagisa: aaah! I'm so tired! (throwing herself to Shizuma´s bed)

Shizuma: (thinking) it seems she doesn´t know anything...

(Only a small ray of light from the moon enters through the window to the dark room, light which shines in Shizuma´s green eyes)

Nagisa: what are we going to do tomorrow? (looking at her from the bed)

Shizuma: make love? (giving a naughty look)

(Shizuma sits on the bed next to Nagisa)

Nagisa: aaaah Shizuma! (blush) I was asking you because of New Year´s party

Shizuma: that´s so...well the same don´t we?

Nagisa: (blushes, smiles and turns towards the wall) ah Shizuma, if this is only about you, we would be all day long doing that no?

Shizuma: (smiles) you want to see the fireworks with the girls don´t you?

Nagisa: yeees! (turning back to Shizuma) it´ll be fun to spend New Year all together!

(Miyuki is at the front room, staying by her door with her eyes closed)

Miyuki: (thinking) am I going to be happy one day?...I really want to..( lowering her head)

(Nagisa hugs Shizuma from the back and puts her head on Shizuma´s neck)

Shizuma: stay with me tonight...

Nagisa: (sights)..of course my Etoile..

Shizuma: Nagisa...

Nagisa: what´s the matter Shizuma? (without moving her head from Shizuma´s neck)

Shizuma: I love you..

(Nagisa raises her head a bit to say something near Shizuma´s ear)

Nagisa: I love you Shizuma.. you don´t know how much I do..

(Shizuma turns to kiss Nagisa)

..

...

...

...

(at the cooking club)

Chikaru: are you feeling better Tamao? (holding her in her arms, looking at her tenderly)

Tamao: (looking up gently to Chikaru) ..yes..

Chikaru: is getting late Tamao... we might get out of Ishigo Sha..

Tamao: is better.. I didn´t want to go back.. but you stayed here because of me, it´s my fault (looking down)

Chikaru: is not a problem.. I´ll be glad to stay by your side..

Tamao: I just caused troubles..I´ve told bad things to Shizuma and leave you outside of Ishigo Sha

Chikaru: don´t say that. You always can count on me

Tamao: why are you so kind? (looking at her still with tears in her eyes)

Chikaru: (gently cleans her tears with her hand) how I can´t be king with a girl like you..

Tamao: I don´t know what you mean..(looking down and to the side)

Chikaru: (touches gently her Tamao´s face) ..I know how you feel about Nagisa... that´s why you reacted against Shizuma..

Tamao: no!..is just that.. (not knowing what to say, keeping her face down)

Chikari: doesn´t matter... I´ve see you from the far since a very long time...

Tamao: eh? (looking curiously)

Chikaru: yes.. you´re something special.. I don´t mind to wait..

Tamao: what are you saying Chikaru? (impressed)

Chikaru: that´s right..(looking at ther tenderly).. I will wait whatever is necessary...

Tamao: what are you talking about! (surprised)

Chikaru: I will fight for you Tamao...

Tamao: eh!

Chikaru: I know you´re suffering from Nagisa´s unrequited love..but believe me, I am willing to fight for you and win your heart..

(Tamao stares surprised at Chikaru´s eyes, the moonlight enters from the window and Tamao´s tears dry up slowly...only the sound of sincere hearts beating in the dark remained that night)

To be continued...

**Thanks for read it! **


End file.
